


Good People do Bad Things

by Stargazer58



Category: Onedirection - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer58/pseuds/Stargazer58
Summary: Zayn's Liam's new neighbor who looks like he's freshly jumped out of one of Liam's wet dreams.So it is really unfair when Zayn changes his clothes where Liam can see him though his window. Or when he goes to get his mail in only a long shirt, or boxers. Chapped lips and lust filled looks soon get too much for Liam, unable to keep his thoughts from turning into sinful images, unable to keep those images from turning into actions.Or where Liam and Sophia are slowly falling apart, and Zayn's the final straw.





	1. On The Fence

There's a glare coming through the window like a spotlight, and settling warmly on Liam's face. The sun a rust orange as it sets in the late evening sky. The weather is warming up now that it's mid March a surprising, but welcomed follow up to a rather long harsh winter. 

Liam wishes he was outside right about now soaking up the last few rays of sun light left in the day; Almost as if the warm weather won't be back tomorrow. Any other day he would be doing exactly that when the weather permits. But presently he's stuck gathered around a large dinning room table with his soon to be wife, and her parent. A knot slowly forming in his shoulder from sitting straight in his chair for far to long

"Liam... Liam," he can almost feel Sophia's heated glare burning into his skin from across the table when she notices her parents looking at each other in question because of Liam's unusual quietness. "My father was just asking when you were due back to work?" He knows he's in trouble later, can tell by her shape tone and the way her fist clenches around her fork. Great, that's totally how he wants his night to end.

Why was she even mad again? Liams only guess is because he was caught not giving his undivided attention to Sophia and her parents. Something that Sophie expected him to do. It's not really his fault though. He's been sitting at this table for the past half hour fingers itching for a fag to calm the stress running through his veins from the long never ending day. He couldn't think about anything, but escaping. Retreating to someplace he can be alone and relax. 

Pushing around the green beans on the fancy China reserved for special events only, he shrugs his shoulders remembering Sophia's parents were waiting for his response. "The begging of next month sounds about right. I would be back earlier but my doctor refuses to sign the slip to allow me to go back, till I 'heal properly'." Liam lets his fingers curl into quotations as he speaks with distaste. 

Liam just wants to get back to work. He could careless if he's properly healed. He can't stand being stuck in this house all day. Left to his ever depressing thoughts, and endless supplies of dark liquor in the cabinet. He didn't need to heal he needs to escape. 

"Well that's good, can't have you getting lazy now can we!" Liam knows Sophia's dad is trying to crack a joke, and normally he would force a laugh out like Sophia and her mother are, but he's tired and can't find the energy to care all that much. It wouldn't and doesn't bother him a bit if they think he's rude at least he can get out of this dinner sooner. Can stop acting like he can stand being around these people who he dislikes with a overwhelming passion. They leave such a bad taste in his mouth, almost equal to Sophia's cooking.

Liam isn't a negative person, and he doesn't hate most people. But Sophia and her family act alike. They think their entitled to everything they want. Think just because they have a little money to waste they can look down at Liam and his average earnings, and his average upbringings and family. Because they don't go to gulf clubs and act like they are perfect. Dress up and go to expensive restaurants on the regular without a care in the world. Fake smiles painted on their faces like a clown, unwavering and stone cold. Liam sometimes questions if they are actually human. 

Or Maybe robots made by the government. Liam entertains himself with that thought on a regular basis. Let's himself indulge in the possibility that Sophia and her hard hitting gang of stuck ups have a turn off switch. One he could flip at leisure when he gets a tad bit tired of her ungodly commands and expectations. He honesty needs a couple days off. 

And why isn't he getting payed yet? This shit is a full time job honesty, he deserves at least minimum wage. 

Speaking of gangs of stuck ups, they all seem to swarm to the local county club Sophia practically grew up at. Sophia still has a membership which she gets full use out of. Every Sunday her parents will swing around and pick her up for a day of rich life. All dressed up in a tennis outfit just waiting for a chance to hit a ball around a court with some rich snobs. 

She says just because she no longer lives that life doesn't mean she's doesn't miss it; says that those are her people. Compares them to family So Liam lets her, but tells her he will not and will never go with her. He doesn't need to spend 5 hours pretending to be something he's not. 

At first it was a fight and Sophia was mad at him for days. Trying to guilt trip him into it by saying things along the lines of 'you don't love me for me' like this rich people shit was something like her culture. Liam guesses she would like it to be. When she realized Liam wouldn't budge she just gave up and now even seems to prefer that he doesn't go.

Liam's glad because then he has time for his hobbies. To do what he wants, like dabble in his garden all day under the sun. Soaking up the rays like he himself is a plant in the soil that needs it to survive. His skin now a permanent orange sun kissed tint.

Another thing Sophia doesn't care for. The love of his life, his garden. It's what he considers his life's work as laughable as that it. He's been planting flowers and things in it for at least 2 year now, ever since Sophia and him moved in this house. Making it their real first home together; and Liam guess that's where it all started to go down hill. When everything started to go amuck and fall apart almost one after another like dominos. 

He is over it though, or well at least that's what he tells himself. That it didn't bother him when he found what he thought the love of his life in bed with another man twice her age. Grey hair and everything. The guy quickly pulled his suit back on when Liam walk in on them and left not a word to either of them. Sophia started to cry saying it was forced. But she couldn't deny when Liam told her she looked just fine when that man was fucking the shit out of her. 

She just ended up sighing and telling Liam to sleep on the couch that night, and she has never said a word about it since. Liam didn't and still doesn't bother to ask. He figured he shouldn't after he felt close to nothing as he laid on the couch that night staring at the ceiling thinking. So when he finds random mystery guys leaving his house right before Sophia knew Liam was due back home he ignores that too. 

He doesn't feel the attraction that he use to with her. He doesn't feel loved when they kiss and when she says I love you he has to force the words that once flowed out so effortlessly. Even those scarce times when Sophia talks him into having sex or 'making love' as she calls it. He feels nothing, and only if he closes his eyes imagining someone else can he come over the edge. Can reach his peak. 

Now she seems too curvy when he runs her hand along her body, and hair seems too long for his taste. Liam knows he's bi, has know it since a fairly young age back when he was just entering high school. Thought he had it all figured out; had it under wraps. But now all he can think about is guys. He just wants to feel hard firm muscles under his body. Wants short hair in his grips. 

Sophia leaves a lot. Her work takes her off to other city's so often he loses count; and when she leave he lets out all the built up tension slip out of his body. Let's himself watch explicit films involving men; and tugs off to the view. He really shouldn't when he's a soon to be married man to a women at that, but he can't help it. 

He knows he should leave Sophia, but he's too weak. He doesn't know what he would do without her. She keeps him company in this house. The house which is in her name. The house that she pays for with her well paying job. He would have to be the one to leave. So without her he would be lost. He would be out of a house; out of luck. He also would be lonely. Yeah he has friends but they have lives too and most of the time they're too busy for him with their own family's and relationships.

Liam is a grown man he just needs to settle down. That's what his mother is always telling him. Asking when a grand baby will be coming. Rattling on about how she's so excited about the marriage. Another reason Liam can't leave Sophia. He couldn't bare the response from his parents. All he's ever wanted to do was make them happy. Make them proud. Mostly his dad. He seeks his approval so bad. He's never told Liam he's proud of him and that's really all Liam has ever wanted. Someone to be proud of him. To let him know he is doing something right in his life. 

When the dinner is finally over Liam walks Sophia's parents to their car. It's expensive, so that he's scared to touch it but opens the door for Sophia's mother regardless. He feels so out of his skin around them. He knows they dislike him with a strong burning passion. He spots the disappointed look they throw towards him when they think he's preoccupied.  
They've even went as far as telling him to his face. 

It makes this feeling rise in Liam's stomach, and settles in his bones. That someone so openly hates him for really no reason other then his lack of fortune.

Closing the car door after them Liam turns to leave but before he can the older man is rolling down his window. "Hey Liam come here I need to have a short little conversation with you." Liam doesn't respond walking up trying to ignore the harsh gaze they both have settled on him. It kinda makes Liam feel small and he hates that, it's like he's under a magnifying glass. Every move being monitored, analyzed.

"I need you to understand something I don't think your grasping," with a shake of his head he continues. "I've noticed you've been acting differently towards Sophia and us, resentful even. You should really appreciate what Sophia is doing for you. I mean your not even working. She's practically taking care of you. We always thought you were just a phase for her. Your lucky she's settling for you. You have it made." 

Liam wants to roll his eyes. Like they haven't had this conversation with him almost a thousand times before. This happens so regularly he can't keep count. Has been occurring since he and Sophia started to date nearly 7 years ago.  Back when he was in high school. He doesn't think it'll stop anytime soon. They just love to remind Liam that he doesn't belong and fit in with their lavish lifestyle. Doesn't deserve their classy high end daughter. 

Liam goes to respond but nothing comes out. There's really nothing to say. They won't listen to his reasons. Nothing but a sigh comes out as Sophia's parents roll up their tented windows and drive off. Liam just stands there. For how long? He couldn't tell you. It's long after the car is out of sight, and the sun is so low in the sky that it's almost disappearing. It's only then when another car passes by that he finds himself completely aware of what just happened. That he's still on the sidewalk staring off in the distance still as a statue. 

Liam flinches when hears a soft voice behind him break the silence with a whisper, "Are you okay sir?" Liam flinches in response because it startles him, he didn't even hear anyone approaching. Probably to stuck in his own head. He turns and is faced with someone he's never seen in his life. A stranger who must be new around here, because Liam know close to everyone in the neighborhood. Mostly consisting of old people who have long sense retired and are living the rest of their days out in a suburbs. Not young men.

He's younger looks around 20 with silk raven black hair styled into a quiff, the sides shaven off. The more Liam looks into his enticing honey colored eyes the more attractive the stranger becomes. He begins noticing other features like how he's got pink plush lips, and sharp cheek bones that are casting a downwards shadow along the rest of his face in the street light. 

"Not to intrude, but are you really okay? I've been carrying boxes inside for the last couple of minutes and all your doing is standing here staring off into space." Zayn says this while scratching his chin. A tilt to his head as a frown appears on his lips as they pucker up in confusion. 

"Oh... yeah I was just getting some air taking a breather. You know?" Liam pulls a fag from a cartridge in his coat pocket, and places it in between his lips. Where is his lighter? Patting himself down he realizes he left it in the house on the coffee table in his living room. There's no way he's going back in there anytime soon. Letting out a groan he lets his eyes float to the man beside him in question. 

"Oh here I gotcha," then Zayn's got a yellow lighter held to the cigarette letting the flame lick up onto the end alighting it. The smell floats through the air almost instantly making Zayn sigh and pull out his own. "Im Zayn by the way just moved in right there," then he's pointing to the two story dark grey house that sits right beside Liam's. 

Zayn huh? Liam repeat it in his head liking the ring of it. Liking the way it's a name he's never heard of before. Unique unlike Liam which is a rather common name. Nothing special. Doesn't even hold a deeper meaning to his mother who blurted it out when she saw him for the very first time. 

"Zayn?" He waits for Zayn to nod, "Thats a really cool name, never meet anyone named that before." Liam watches closely as a small relaxed smile forms on Zayn face at that. Then Liam remembers he's yet to say his name, how rude. "I'm Liam." 

"Leeyum..." dragging out the syllables Zayn bites his lip slightly and giggles. "It's nice to meet you sir." There he is calling liam sir again. Liam almost wants to tell him he's not a old man but restrains himself because he kinda like the way Zayn calls him that. In a way he can't even hope to explain without thinking to much. 

 

"You said you live there?" Liam point to the same house Zayn did earlier to double check getting a short nod in response. "Finally they sold that house. Been for sale for more then a year. Nobody seemed to be interested for some reason." Liam taps his chin and then smiles after taking a quick drag of his cigarette. "Looks like we're gonna be neighbors then." Liam feels this uneasiness float through him at the thought; But it leaves him as soon as it comes. 

"Cheers. I'm new to this place. Straight out of Bradford." Liam doesn't really know why Zayn is telling him all this. He's a total stranger to him, but Liam just figures he's one of those kinds of people. The ones that just like to share stuff about themselves. 

"Bradford... what brings you here, of all places?" Liam tries not to act surprised but he can't hide his curiosity. Wondering about the boy he hardly knows. 

"I..." There's a pause and Liam almost wants to say he's sorry and he didn't mean to be so nosey but before he can get a chance the boy continues. "I just wanted a change of scenery, really. Needed to get away from the place where I grew up; was ready to explore something brand new." Liam notes that he doesn't look upset about the topic at all. Notices his eyes almost seem to sparkle in the thought of experiencing a brand new place. It's a little heart warming, and reminds him of when he was a lot younger. When he had dreams of actually doing something with his life. 

There's a drop of rain, and it lands right on Zayn's face. It shocks Liam as he watches it almost in slow motion slide from the top of Zayn's cheek to the edge of his lips leaving a shiny wet trail in its wake. 

Sure the sky had clouds but Liam didn't think it would rain. Was almost sure it would just pass through. But now it's drizzling the rain hitting every so often, its temperature uncomfortably hot on his skin. The makings of a summer thunderstorm. Liam looks at the sky in question, why now of all times? The weather hates Liam. Why couldn't it have been yesterday when Sophia was out in the yard sun bathing barely clothed in a red bikini.

With in mere seconds the rain picks up and Zayn's squirming in his spot looking at Liam like he's unsure of something. Then he's got a hand tugging on Liam's sleeve and pulling him towards his porch. Liam almost stops himself thinking that maybe he shouldn't but he doesn't have time to think because Zayn starts running squealing as the rain starts pouring down harder. Liam bursts out laughing, can't help himself as his shoes sink in the mud and wet grass of Zayn's yard almost tripping.

When they reach to porch Zayn's laughing and leaning up against the side of the wooden railing a hand on his side bent over. "Wow I can't believe how fast that rain picked up." Liam laughs along with him, because he just can't help it. "Wait until it starts to slow down then you can run over to yours." It's not a question Zayn just kinda tells him so Liam doesn't even think of disagreeing.

Liam waits. Them both not saying a single word peacefully staring off into the distance just watching the rain. Watching as the wind blows at the trees making the leaves float through the air gracefully. Liam leaning against the wooden railing, Zayn standing by the door back against the wall. 

"I hope you didn't find this weird or anything of the sorts. I just want to fit in here. Be friendly with my neighbors and I suppose this is the approach I decided to pick for some reason." Zayn's speaking a little faster then before letting Liam know his nervous, and doubting his choices. 

"Nah Zayn I don't find it weird at all," Liam smiles at him reassuring. "You don't have to worry about fitting in here. You good in my books, plus half the people in this neighborhood are over the age of 40." 

Zayn just nobs his head in respond appreciating Liam's words of encouragement letting silence take over the conversation.

The rain almost stops as quickly as it comes and Liam finds himself upset only because he's going to have to deal with Sophia. Going back just to be yelled at by his overly angry fiancé doesn't seem worth it. That's the only reason he doesn't want to go, or at least that's what he tells himself. 

"Well it was very nice to meet you Zayn. I hope to see you again sometime." Holding out his hand Liam grins because it was very nice to meet Zayn. He took his mind off of all the troubles that previously consumed him after that awful dinner with Sophia and her parents. 

"It was nice to meet you to sir," and Liam can't help the almost groan that tries to escape his now dry throat. The way Zayn calls him sir mixed with the way his hand is so much bigger then Zayn's. It was all to much, and as Liam walks away back to his place Adjusting his pants he can't help but think about how he's fucked. What did he get himself into already? How desperate is he? Popping a boner for some kid, a stranger he just met. He feels like a teenager again getting turned on from a bumpy bus ride.

His legs feel as if they're filled with lead, and his stomach is turning. He doesn't want to walk through the door. Hand paused in motion on the golden door knob, not wanting to twist it. Not wanting to go inside. To face Sophia who he should be happy to see. She's his fiancé after all he should want to see her. Want to spend time with her seeing as how their going to be spending the rest of their lives together.

A unsettling silence hangs in the air as he enters the house. All the lights shut off, and the cold air hitting his soaked clothes is causing him to shake. Trembling as he takes off his shoes he scans his surroundings. He was half expecting Sophia to be waiting on the couch for him eyebrow raised and annoyance written all over her face. He counts his lucky stars that she's not. 

Stripping free from his shirt he balls it in between his fist as he walks up the stairs as quietly as possible. It's hard though his socks are soggy and making noise with every step. He can hear the sound of water running in the bathroom. Taking advantage of the situation Liam bolts towards the closet pulling out his favorite worm out sweats and a fuzzy shirt his Grandma sent him in the mail. A note attached  saying, "it reminded me of you. Miss my favorite grandkid." 

Liam only boasted to his sisters for a week afterwords. Liam had always been his grandparents favorite. Them taking pity on him during his school years. Knowing well that kids liked to pick on him for god knows what reason. Liam was just a kid, never doing wrong. He minded his own but that wasn't enough. 

It wasn't until he and Sophia began dating that things started to turn up in his school life. She always seemed to be around when he was getting bullied. Stood up for him, having a voice because she was the captain of the cheer team. She took petty on him. 

The whole situation was like something from a hallmark movie. She was nice to Liam when he was a nobody and she was a somebody. Them days seemed so much simpler. Now he was stressed and she was always angry. Liam was never enough just like when he was in high school. She was now the bully. 

He's changing putting his last leg in the sweats when he hears the water turn off. Panicked not wanting Sophia to see him changing out of drenched clothing he hurry's to clean them up. Forgetting the socks on his feet are wet he slips. His wet socks practically gliding across the wooden floor. 

"Fuck," his back makes a load thump as it collides with the floor stealing the breath from his lungs. He just lays there practically giving up, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Liam is that you?" There's the sound of a door opening and then there Sophia is. Standing over him a eyebrow raised and a frown painted on her face. "Where have you been? Your clothes from dinner are soaked. Honesty you would think you had enough sense to get out of the rain." She picks them up from his chest  throwing them in the hamper. 

She doesn't sound mad, and if Liam wasn't as smart as he is then he would have figured she wasn't mad anymore. But he can see the way her jaw is clinched and eyes narrowed as he opens his mouth to respond, make up some kind of excuse. 

"Just... I'm tired Liam. Go sleep on the couch we'll talk about it in the morning." She sighs climbing into the bed and throwing the cover over herself. Turning her back to Liam leaving no room for discussion on the matter.

Standing up Liam trudges down the stairs dragging his feet. He hates the couch. Hates the way it digs in his back making it hurt for the rest of the day. 

Is this what his life has become? Spending nights on a old beaten down couch while his almost wife sleeps on their bed. Now his marrying her. His girlfriend that only complains, and makes him work all the time. Then when it's finally time for him to get sleep she doesn't even let him enjoy that. 

Liam's at this point in his life where he doesn't know what to do with his life. Always seems to be questioning where his future is going. He’s at that point where his needs that final push. A reason to figure out what exactly he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments or kudos would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's laying on the living room sofa where he slept a numbing pain in his lower back. There's a blanket woven between his limbs, and clutched between his fingers as he snores peacefully. Only waking up when a harsh grip of a hand on his shoulder is shaking him roughly, "Liam get up." The voice is loud, and harsh in his newly awoken, sensitive ears. This leading him to just let out grunts in response, rolling over the opposite way. His back to the voice.

"Liam your acting like a child get the fuck up." One minute Liam's warm and cozy, and the next a cold rush of air hits his bare body as the blanket is ripped from his grasps. "I'm going upstairs to grab my shoes you better be up by the time I'm back down here." The voice leaves no room to protest, so Liam doesn't even bother to try. Not even when his eyes feel like they could weigh 100 pounds each, to the point it's physically painful to open them. 

Still laying down Liam gets a fleeing look at Sophia who is all dressed up, a full face of makeup painted on. She's got a hand on her hip shaking her head as she makes her way towards the stairs. Liam's briefly reminded of his teen years, his mother would do the exact same thing when she woke him up early on a school day.

It takes him more then a few minutes to register exactly what she said, head still clouded and foggy with sleep. He sits up slowly to avoid a head rush groaning as his joints crack back into place. It's early with the way steam is steadily rising from the grass of the yard on the other side of the window.

His eye lashes are damp and stick together as he blinks slowly trying to rid himself of sleep. There's no way he'd be getting anymore sleep for now, knows Sophia wouldn't let that happen. It's a struggle, but Liam's able to get himself up ignoring the slight burning sensation in his left knee cap.

The floor is ice cold against Liam's bare feet as he heads to the kitchen to make coffee. He's smart enough to know he'll need the dark liquid to get though this early morning. It doesn't surprise him in the least when he sees the time blinking on the microwave.

6:30 am. A ungodly hour seeing how it's a Saturday, and Sophia doesn't have work. He should be use to it, she's always been a early riser. Liam was a early bird too, or at least he thought he was. Always getting up at 8 on weekends even when he had nothing to do. But he then realized he was mistaken when he met Sophia. He wasn't even close to the morning person she was, it was just unnatural. She even goes to bed late, it's like she can function just fine with no sleep.

It use to be something that Liam kinda admired. Admired that fact that she was so determined to get things done. Was so ready for the day, and made every second count. But now... now it just annoys him. The fact that she acts like just because they live together Liam needs to get up when she does. Like it's some kind of pack couples make when they move in with each other.

She'll have a list when she comes back down. Liam can count on it, would bet his life on it. The list is always on a yellow sticky note reading off all the many things Liam needs to do before she gets home. Sometimes it things as simple as vacuuming the living room, but other times it picking up her dry cleaning; Doing a load of her work clothes.

It's like she sees Liam as some domestic house wife. It's always been this way though Liam not having a voice in the matter. Her guilt tripping him when he even tried to protest. This has been happening for so long he's grown use to it. Even before Liam was put on bed rest, and he was working. Even though Liam's job was physically exhausting, and he needed the extra rest the weekend provided. She still had them fucking lists. Demanding something of Liam always. He was practically a unpaid maid at this point.

Sophia seemed to think that because she had some big shot office job, and made twice the amount of money he did that she worked harder. She didn't. The only reason she even had that job was because of her daddy, who conveniently owned the business. But if you ask Sophia she worked her ass off for the position she's in. Liam could only laugh. Her ego rivaling only that of her father's.

Like they always say 'The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'

While he's waiting for the coffee to finish up he remembers yesterday before dinner he took Loki out to the kennel outside, and forgot to bring him in last night. Feeling like a horrible owner Liam shamefully makes his way outside.

He knows Loki hates the kennel which just makes the fact that he was in there all night even worst. The only upside was the kennel has a roof so the dog didn't get wet or muddy. Which would have lead to him needing a bath which he also hates. Liam relies on this small fact to make himself feel at least a little better. Walking to the cage Loki jumps up, and starts barking to be let out. After Liam unlocks it letting the pup exit, they race to the door as they always do. Liam loses with a shake of his head blaming his lost solely on his bad knee. Just smiling as the dog paces and whines, wanting to be let in as soon as possible. 

Right when he gets inside with Loki the coffee pot starts beeping, and Sophia is walking down the stairs the sound of her heals hitting the wood causing a echo to bounce off the walls. He ignores her pulling out a glass mug sitting it down on the counter ready to poor some coffee out to drink.

"Liam here," it's a list that's being thrusted into his hands detracting him from his previous actions. "I need you to be a dear, and do this for me. Would you please? If you do I might just forgive you for last night." Then her brown eyes catch sight of Loki, "ah see you finally remembered to bring him in. Can't say I'm thrilled just don't let him on the furniture while I'm gone."

Liam bites his lip till he can taste the metallic taste of blood seeping into his mouth. Has too, it's the only way he can keep the harsh vindictive words from spilling out; or maybe even a sarcastic laugh. Knows it will get them nowhere good, only start another fight. Fights Liam just seems to never win. So he's shaking his head yes like the coward he is, tail tucked between his legs. Not saying a single word. He just wants her to go away. Leave the house so he can start these chores then relax till she returns.

He watches on, following her as she walks into the living room grabbing her purse and keys. "Where are you even going at this time in the morning? It's not Sunday so you not meeting up with your parents right?" Not that Liam's cares, but he has to at least seem like he does right? That he even begins to care about when she leaves, where she goes, when she's coming back.

"Well they asked me to come over and help set up for a house party they're having. Is that okay or?" She raises a eyebrow at him like she's daring him to say something. He doesn't just nods, and goes back for his cup of coffee fixing it to his exact liking. Then walking back to the living room.

He doesn't even get a sip out of it before Sophia is plucking it from his fingers, kissing his cheek as she mutters 'thanks babe.' Walking out the door not even sparing him another glance slamming it shut behind her.

Sometimes Liam thinks he can handle it. That everything will work itself out. That he'll get through this. But then there's times like this. A early mornings when he's deprived of his coffee, head spinning mind racing. The only thing to look forward in his day is a list of chores.

It's these days which seems to be happening more, and more frequently that he thinks too much. Over thinking has always been his worst flaw. He tells himself that he should just go with the flow, and everything else in life will work itself out.

But sitting on his living room couch the one he sleeps on more then his own bed he can't help it. He's thinking about how easy it would be. How easy it would be to pack up everything while she's gone, and never come back, never look back.

Logic always seems to rear it's ugly head though. Deflating his fantasies as fast as he comes up with them.

Where would he go? His family lived back where he grew up, and we're they even on good enough terms right now? Liam has been slacking when it came to keeping in touch. Hasn't had a good conversation with his mom or dad in months. Only the scarce text updating them on him and Sophia.

So really even if he had the balls to pack up and leave he didn't have a for sure place to stay or even go. He's interrupted from his thoughts when a sertian dog run into the room and jumps onto the couch. Placing a hand on Loki's back he scratches the fur there as he looks over the list. His daily adjectives. Things he has to do. It like a job really. A really poorly paid job.

Clean the kitchen, put the dishes away. Get the groceries from the list on the fridge. Pick up dry cleaning. Make dinner, and have it done by 5.

Its totally not like Sophia couldn't swing by and get her own dry cleaning, she's only going right past it. Liam's bitter and a sour sickening acid is eating up his insides. Burning away at his self control.

Sophia is due home at 5 meaning that's the time dinner should be cooked and on the table according to the paper. Liam lets out a big huff, only on the weekend, his seldom break is he put into these situations. Mentally making a note of the time he makes himself comfy on the couch.

Let's the fantasy of taking a nap bounce around in his mind for a bit. Weighing the pros and cons of the idea. It just so early and Liam knows that he can get his list done quickly. All kinds of energy built up from being on bed rest for a while. He's practically raring to go at the snap of a finger.

Starring at the wall filled with photos of his and Sophia's perfect life he watches as they slowly disappear from view hiding on the other side of his eyelids. Then he's out like a light. No hesitation. No other thoughts.

The loud beeping noise and the sound of a large truck backing up startles Liam out of slumber. He flips over trying to ignore it but it's loud, sounding like it's right at the window. Getting up he rushes to the window, trying to stay upright as he peaks through the dark red fabric. Eye moving to next door he spots a moving truck outside. Zayn's house.

Liam and Zayn's houses are fairly close in distance. The older houses in the neighborhood are a lot less spaced out then the newer additions. His house is a nice calm yellow contrasting with Zayn's dark grey one. They each have their own paved drive way that connects with the road by a set of mailboxes. 

There is a small thin guy from what Liam can see, a blob of dark hair resting on top. Zayn. Along with him is another older man who's tall and round with grease stains on his shirt. The later is lifting out the boxes and sitting them on the ground, and the younger is trying to help but struggling. A few minutes later the older man lifts his arm up and pulls the big door of the truck down. Then he just walks off, and jumps into the truck pulling off; leaving Zayn alone with just a pile of boxes.

Shaking his head Liam rushes over to the door and pulls on his shoes. Liam slept far to long then he intended to. Its around 10 now, the sun not yet at its highest point. But it’s hot, hotter then yesterday. Hotter then any day so far this year. Approaching the scene all he can see is the tight stretch of a black thin shirt on his back. Only now noticing just how much smaller his frame is in comparison to his own. The main difference is his shoulders which are fairly small compared to Liams wide frame, broad shoulders. But toe to toe he's probably around the same hight maybe a tad shorter.

Coughing Liam pulls his jacket tighter and puts his hands in his pockets. Apparently scaring Zayn causing him to jump and turn quickly keys falling from his hands. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya," Liam bends down picking up the keys before he even get a proper look at Zayn's face. But the later seemed to have the same idea.

Clashing heads Zayn sputters out a "Ow sorry mate.” Both standing up Liam's left gasping at the sight in front of him hand holding his head. There standing in front of him is zayn. And yes he's seen Zayn before but now it's brighter out than yesterday. Zayn looks even better with the early morning sun shining on his face. Highlighting all his stunning god like features.

Liam dosent know what to say, he doesn't even know if he can manage to say anything. He trying to say something, anything but its like he has swallowed his tongue, his throat as dry as a desert. his mouth almost seems to be stitched shut. So he's left there looking like a deer caught in a headlight. Trying to ward off all the sensual thoughts his mind has already begun to piece together.

Liam curses if only he was a straight man. He wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be so easily distracted by a pretty face, and a soothing voice. The accent wouldn't dance around his mind playing on repeat like its on a loop.

"Oh it's you again, my neighbor Liam." He sounds confident in the fact, his voice flowing into Liams ear like warm hunny as he rakes his left foot over the cement wearing down the tread on his shoe. He seems kinda nervous. There this look in his eyes like he isn't sure Liam won't just grab him up and take him away. Liam knows he can only pin the blame on himself because he was the one practically eye raping the guy. He's probably straight even, but even the gayest man be creeped out by Liam right about now.

"Yeah that's me, I saw you through the window and decided to lend you a hand!" Well that seemed creepy as fuck Liam thinks to himself dryly. "Not that I was like stalking you through the window. I wasn't watching you at all. I just heard a noise and saw that man leave you here. God that sounds just as creppy doesn.." Liams nervous rambling is softly cut off by a laugh followed up by sweet giggles, and Liam thinks he might have just died and gone to heaven.

"Dont worry about it," he's shivering looking at Liam all helpless like he's clueless of what was going on. Like he couldnt feel the way Liam is making a meal of him. Scanning his body like he'll later be tested on it. Need to know where every freckle and mole was. Fit his tattoos back together like puzzle pieces. "Its nice of you to offer, but I think I got it!" Zayn trys to prove his point by walking over to one of the many boxes hosting it up to rest on the curve of his bony hip.

But then he's tumbling over his feet, his raggedy black vans flopping on and off the back of his heels like they're three sizes to big. Zayn closes his eyes tightly in fear like that will some how stop him from falling; a high pitched squeak tumbling out of his mouth just like the box from his hand.

Liam's quick on his feet, maybe from the years of playing footie, or boxing at gyms. It all seems to happen in slow motion, like its a scene straight out of some cheesy film. Taking Liam what's sure to be record breaking seconds to snatch Zayn's tiny wrist. It's all a little too late for the box sadly though, and as it falls hitting the ground with a loud thump all Liam can do is stand there, and hope nothing valuable was stashed inside. It was either save the box or Zayn. Liam sticks with his decision. A box can't bleed.

On the bright side it all ends up with him having zayn, who's even more beautiful up close and personal resting in his arms. His chest raising and falling rapidly his breathing erect. It's like they're stuck in a daze, well Liam is at least. Part of him thinks Zayn is too. That is until Zayn's snapping up, and looking down at the brown box at his feet instead of Liam's brown eyes. Liam kinda wants to grab his chin, the urge hitting him hard, take it in-between his thumb and forefinger; force him to meet his eyes once again.

But that's not a very neighborly thing to do.

"Oh my god," there is a break to his voice that makes liam's heart stop for a second. Its all his fault, he should have caught it. His now neighbor is going to hate him. Sophia is going to be so pissed with him for scaring the lad off. He knows he's going to receive a full on lecture from Sophia about how he's not in school anymore. That he needs to grow up and focus on the real world.

Them words alone always makes Liam snort.  
He should throw up in her face how she was the one always out partying when they were in high school. He doesn't and why? Well liam is still trying to figure that one out. Maybe under all of his skin liam actually does have a pumping heart, not completely black and shriveled from the heart aches he has endured. Or maybe it's that he loves her. She may be a witch Most of the time, but she has always been around Liam to save him from the loneliness of his dark head.

"I-I'm sooo sorry," Liam just looks on helplessly as Zayn collapse onto his knees turning the box right side up, pulling it into his lap. He looks worried with a frown carved into his striking features, and Liam can feel his guilt already traveling up his insides and settling in his stomach. It's all his fault what if it's some priceless heirloom, or the ashes of his great grandmother? Liam could never live with himself if thats the case.

The sound of the last bit of tape ripping from the cardboard box is defining, and Liam can't help but to shutter in response. "Oh thank god!" Raven hair pushed to the side zayn grins down at a box's of broken plain white dishes like their not even broken. "I thought it was something else," and at that liam can't help but deadpan. He ruined this strangers dishes and he's not even mad in the least bit.

"Hey, im sorry it's my fault your dishes broke. I'll pay to replace them" Liam feels like shit. He's such a fool, looking down at the ground in shame he shakes his head; mean while Zayn looks at him confused.

"What are you going on about? It was my fault I tripped, not you. I should be thanking you for catching me."

Liam wants to shoot back some smart response but Zayn's looking at him like pure sin. He's got his eyes heavy and eyelashes fluttering. Did all of Liam's blood rush south or did he just piss himself? Liam can't tell. "Fine, but at least let me help you with the other boxes." Not even waiting for a response Liam bends down picking up a large box with a huff.

Liam can tell Zayn is having a extremely hard time not to stare at him. It’s not that Liam is over confident or anything. It’s just that zayn isn’t even trying to hide the way his eyes are glued to his arms. The way he’s helplessly dragging his eyes from Liams face to his bulky arms. Liam doesn’t care of course. Likes the attention. 

Zayn rushes to the door and unlocks it. Not even hesitating to open it, and let liam in. A almost complete stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s only my second update and I’m a day late smh 
> 
> Sorry it’s kinda short and unedited.
> 
> I promise it’s gonna get more interesting soon I’m just trying to build up a background story 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my excuse to use a not very original idea to write a dirty fic. 
> 
> Trying to UPDATE every SUNDAY


End file.
